


Dreaming of Kisses

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [16]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IzuAn, don't @ me on that tho, i honestly didn't know what to title this, i love them bye, it's somewhat fluffy?, izumi curses ONCE, that's why it's rated teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: The feeling was foreign to him. The sped up heartbeat, the haze he’s currently experiencing right now. He can’t believe it. For the first time in his life, Izumi Sena wants to kiss someone.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to episode 374923 of 'User midheavenn is obsessed with IzuAn.' This is a purely self indulgent fic I wrote when I'm supposed to be sleeping. So, uh, yeah. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

_\--- midheavenn ---_

Izumi pushed open the door to the practice room, his eyes settling on Anzu’s hunched figure.

It’s not rare for them to be the only two before practice starts.

Anzu greeted him, her eyes still on the sketchbook as she continued to sketch. He returned the greeting, and she hummed in response.

He set his schoolbag down a few feet away from Anzu and turned to her, his gaze shifting to the drawing on her sketchbook.

It was a rough draft for a Trickstar costume. Suddenly, she flipped the page to an empty one, before looking up at Izumi.

“Sena-senpai, have you ever wanted to kiss someone?”

Izumi blinked at her question. “Haa?”

Anzu laughed nervously before beginning to sketch something again.

“I know as an idol you have to stay single for your fans, but have you ever wanted to kiss someone?”

Her question was weird, and it’s even weirder for her to ask something like this to him.

Izumi thought the question over, half not believing he’s humoring her right now.

“I don’t think I have.” he finally replied.

“Really?” she asked, briefly glancing at Izumi’s profile before putting them on paper. “Not even Makoto-kun?”

The idol sighed at the mention of the blond’s name, a pink tint on his cheeks. “Yuu-kun has such a pretty face, it’d be hard for me to not want to kiss him~”

Izumi quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. Eyebrows knit, he continued, “It’s different, though.” He put both of his hands on the wooden floor, leaning back as he looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to kiss him in the way you mean.”

“Mm, I see.” was Anzu’s reply, a faint smile on her lips.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a clearer view of Izumi’s face, before going back to her rough sketch of his face.

Anzu wishes she could do his beauty justice. He’s so gorgeous, she’s almost jealous. His sharp jawline, his defined nose, his long and curled eyelashes, his smooth and supple skin, his perfectly styled hair, and his plump pink lips, that all makes Izumi’s beauty.

Her gaze lingered on his lips. She wondered how his lips would feel. She wondered how he would taste. She wondered who would be lucky enough to get a taste of his lips.

Cornflower blue eyes flutter open. Izumi felt Anzu staring at him, and made an annoyed face at her. “What? It’s rude to stare, you know.”

Anzu laughed quietly, a sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry, Sena-senpai. I was just thinking about how handsome you are.”

He’d be lying if he said he expected that answer and that it didn’t make his heart do things he didn’t like it doing. But, Izumi being Izumi, he simply scoffed and muttered something about how it was natural of him.

She’s being _awfully_ forward today, to his confusion and his heart’s dismay.

The brunette didn’t seem to notice, though. She continued her sketch of Izumi, cleaning up a few lines and tidying things up. She started humming Rebellion Star quietly, her head bobbing to the catchy melody in her mind.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes. Izumi left Anzu to whatever she was drawing, and he was left to his own thoughts.

 _The others sure are taking their sweet time,_ he thought. He clicked his tongue, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable as the silence dragged on, Izumi broke the silence. “Anzu, why did you ask me that?”

“It’s nothing you should worry about, senpai. I was just curious.”

He frowned at her answer. Well, that was very… vague.

A silence fell over the two teenagers once again, but this time, it was shorter, since Izumi got up from where he was sitting and sidled up next to her.

He watched her pull away when he got close, to which he smirked at. He remembered the first time when Anzu got flustered when he was in her close proximity. He teased her not long after for finding him attractive.

Izumi’s eyes widened when he saw what she had been drawing all this time.

It was a pretty well done sketch of him, if he’s being honest. His features are accurate and correctly proportioned, and the Izumi she had drawn is handsome as well.

“… So you’ve been drawing me all this time?”

A pause, before Anzu made a sound that’s between a yelp and a whimper.

He didn’t even try to hold back his smirk, the scoundrel. Instead, he looked thoroughly amused by her reaction.

Anzu felt that he was about to tease her, and tried to explain herself before he got a word in. “You just looked really pretty, senpai. So I wanted to draw you…”

That… probably isn’t the wisest thing to say in this situation.

Fortunately for her, that sentence made Izumi’s brain short circuit as he let the words sink in.

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, so she quickly signed the sketch and ripped the paper, handing it to Izumi.

He didn’t take it. For a moment, he just continued to stare at her.

Izumi thought the sight was simply _adorable_. Anzu was looking away from him, her cheeks slightly puffed up and slightly red, her hair a little messy from not taking care of herself.

He finds himself zeroed in on her. He couldn’t think about anything else but a single thought.

The feeling was foreign to him. The sped up heartbeat, the haze he’s currently experiencing right now. He can’t believe it. For the first time in his life, Izumi Sena wants to kiss someone.

Anzu tentatively met his eyes, looking a little worried. “Sena-senpai?”

Rather than answering, Izumi took the paper and ruffled her hair affectionately, a fond smile painted on his lips. “You’re cute.”

The producer stared at him in shock, mouth agape. He just ruffled her hair. Is she happy about it? She honestly doesn’t know. Her mind is far too jumbled for her to be able to make out thoughts.

Izumi tucked the sketch away inside one of his notebooks, before looking up at the rest of Knights, who just walked in.

He walked over to them, an angry scowl and both hands on his hips.

“You guys are so late. Ho~ow annoying! I’m at a loss for words!”

Despite being at a loss for words, Izumi proceeded to scold them for the next fifteen minutes.

~

“Senacchi, can I borrow your notes?” Kaoru called out.

Izumi wordlessly handed him his notebook, not even looking up from his textbook.

“Thanks~” the blond said.

Kaoru went back to his seat, humming one of UNDEAD’s songs as he opened the notebook.

He gasped when he saw a sketch of Izumi tucked inside, with a signature that read ‘Anzu’ in cursive roman letters.

“Senacchi! Taking other people’s prey is not good!”

“I don’t give two shits, Kao-kun.”

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this, I kinda not. Hm. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3  
> Follow me on Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
